


【卡带】双生

by Fairyco



Category: naroto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyco/pseuds/Fairyco
Summary: 这个故事……从3000字不断扩写到12000，怎么办我也很绝望啊。要大致来说，就是一个我ntr了自己（不是）的故事人的负罪心理是很难说的……可能以前可以忘掉的事情现在想起来真的非常残忍如果你觉得狗血……那可能是我写到后面超出大纲的心理感受总之谢谢你来看~





	【卡带】双生

【1】  
“今天我记得是你的生日吧，卡卡西？”晚上七点，办公室的众人纷纷道别，只剩下因为紧急加班留下来的阿斯玛和卡卡西两人。  
卡卡西在旁边慢条斯理地系围巾，才九月，但他畏寒，手脚总是冰冰凉，因此早早地选择把自己包成个球。  
“啊，对，如果你不说我自己都快记不得了。”他把一切都理好，抬头给了阿斯玛一个微笑。卡卡西这个人，有一个显而易见的优势——脸长得实在是好看，性子也温和。但不知道怎么回事，明明一切条件都不错，就是找不到伴儿。阿斯玛自己是大学一毕业就结婚，但他这个好兄弟都快奔三了，另一半连影子都看不到。  
“去不去老地方喝一杯？你知道大和和凯，随叫随到。”阿斯玛没说的是，自己的妻子红的几个要好的闺蜜也要去。单身男女嘛，万一看对眼了呢？万一？  
“……”卡卡西刚要说什么，就听见手机“滴”地响了一声，他只看了一眼就把手机放了回去。  
“抱歉……我有约了。”卡卡西向好友露出歉意的笑容，阿斯玛略带遗憾地摆了摆手，但仍在心里暗想……是谁呢？

出了地铁门的卡卡西用冰凉的手背揉了揉自己发烫的面颊，刚才是阿飞发来的简讯，荧光屏幕上只有一句话：“生日快乐！惊喜哟前辈！”  
不一会又来一条，“就在前辈的家里，说出来就不是惊喜啦。”  
卡卡西心情有些复杂，阿飞的简讯……惊吓可能大过惊喜，但是具体是什么还是要等他看看，反正那孩子不会故意恶作剧的。  
推开自家的门，屋子里静悄悄，只是有一股香味似有似无的蔓延着。卡卡西抽抽鼻子，直接停在了自己卧室前面，他迟疑了一下，紧接着扭下门把手。  
真是……完全没想到的“礼物”——  
房间里面只有放好的蜡烛，火光不大但看着又模糊又暧昧。暖黄的光照下首先看见的是被黑色绸带系住双眼的恋人——宇智波带土半躺在床上。接着向下看去，黑色棉绳紧紧地系在蜜色的漂亮肌肉上，并成粗粗的一股向下延伸。单股的棉绳勒住肋下和腰腹，投射的阴影像黑蛇一般起舞缠绕着，这种绑法也迫使受缚者不得不挺起胸膛，却恰好方便了卡卡西看清那微微凸起的圆润乳首。再向下，因为大腿和小腿被捆绑在了一起，身体便呈现出一种任人宰割、门户大开的姿势，那勒进浅色会阴和臀缝的股绳，明显看得出来因为绷得过紧导致四周的皮肤微微发红。  
但让卡卡西最窒息的是对方全身都干净如婴孩……包括那还只是半勃的，只有一点淡粉色阳具——他剃干净了身上全部的体毛、全部。  
卡卡西在这个时候能怎么样呢？他当然硬了，虽然硬度不比金刚石，但也快接近了。然而在这欲火之下，不知道怎么回事这位收礼者心里感觉就像有跟针，肚子里的气怎么都发泄不出来。  
卡卡西走到床边，他故意微微带了一点力气用右手去握带土的下体，又用指尖轻轻地抠弄着微湿的马眼——带土马上就勃起了，他的柱身是滚烫的，但卡卡西的手却稍低于常温，手上寒气也未消，这几乎算是一种冰火两重天的快感了。那左手也不闲着，一会儿用那指尖不轻不痒地搔弄着挺起来的乳珠，一会儿用使了一点力气揉搓按压着，不一会儿卡卡西就发现那乳首就肉眼可见地涨大，而自己手里握着的东西流出了更多的黏黏糊糊的前液来。  
卡卡西盯着带土的脸，虽然现在看不到对方那黑得浓重的眼睛，但是他还是轻而易举感受到了这些鲜明的情感：身体的战栗、流汗、信任的兴奋带着微微的恐惧。卡卡西深知这场征战能够取胜，于是他决定利用这个机会，解决一些……一直以来的疑惑。  
银发的恋人用带茧的指腹摸索着会阴，挑逗地抚摸着没有毛发的软肉，仿佛是在探索什么好玩的玩具。带土受不住地喘了一口气，他的头发都湿了一半了，再这样摸下去他就要缴械投降了——更别提卡卡西这个混蛋用舌头舔他的耳蜗，那温热的、带着情欲的呻吟就这样冲进他的脑子里、冲进他的血液里！一片漆黑里，带土感觉到那微凉的嘴唇轻柔地贴过来，舌头却莽撞地顶开牙冠，滑进了他的嘴里。  
带土被吻地喘不过气来，好不容易卡卡西放开了他的嘴唇，但紧接着他就感觉到自己下腹一热，已经挺立的阴茎被湿热东西舔舐着，甚至还被缓慢地、极有技巧地吮吸着。带土脑子里“轰”地一声炸开，他快要受不住了，但含在嘴里的推拒的话，出口却变成了沙哑的、不成调子的呻吟。  
“不要了，求你……”带土之前也和卡卡西上过几次床，但没有哪次像今天这样让他越发地不受自己控制，忍不住说出求饶的话语。  
卡卡西看带土已经忍不住了，他这才慢慢让性器从嘴里滑出来，又将手指伸向恋人的臀缝。流淌下来的前液沾着那褶皱，泛着一层粘稠的水光。他讲手指扣进入口，那湿热的、甚至可以说是滚烫的内壁很明显是在他来之前就润滑好了，一下又一下地吸着闯进来的手指。  
卡卡西把带土用来蒙住眼睛的黑色丝带扯了下来的时候带土很明显还没反应过来，那发红的眼角一看就知道有哭过的痕迹，“看清楚……我是怎么进去的，到时候自己摸摸好不好。”  
恶魔哄骗的声音是那么好听，强欲沾染上的诱惑让人尾骨酥麻，带土不知道怎么回事鬼使神差的点头，等他回过神来的时候对方已经把那征战的利器狠狠地刺入，被顶到最深处的时候，带土忍不住叫了出来。每一次的插入，都会加重那几乎等同于失禁般的触觉，让本来都已经敏感过头的身体感受更深的、毁灭般的快感。每一次的抽动，带土的性器就淅淅沥沥地滴下几滴白灼，在小腹处画出一片泥泞的抽象画作。  
恶魔那带着硫磺味道的吐息还在耳边：“摸一摸这里……对，你看，带土比女孩子都能吃呢，完全吃进去了啊。”明明是那么羞耻的事情，脑子里却是一团浆糊，被引诱着，向下摸去。温驯的祭品用手摸着连接处，身体传来一阵酸麻，几乎让他软成一团。  
“给我……”他浑身滚烫地要求着，弓起的身子和紧绷的肌肉漂亮得一塌糊涂，让卡卡西想到那晨曦中跳跃的成年雄鹿。但现在他将他压制、将他驯化、他让他变得温顺如同一只母鹿，看他含泪却凶狠的模样——  
带土觉得自己的身子越来越烫，身子里面仿佛有股岩浆在不断涌动着。在那顶峰的时候，身体好像慢慢地从天空坠落，眼前是一道白光闪过，他似乎听到了一声略带着喘息的轻笑。身体内部抽搐着，贪婪地挽留着，被撑开的地方很快就空虚起来，直到后面被注入了满满的精液觉得安全的时候，这才感觉到自己已经射了。  
带土感觉到自己身子上的绳索都被接下来，长久打开的大腿终于可以合上。于是他像是婴儿一样慢慢蜷住自己，分不清下体残留的是尿意还是快感。卡卡西出去了一会儿，之后拿了湿毛巾帮忙擦身体，他们俩都很喜欢这种温存的方式，又亲密又体贴。之前几次他们做的时候，卡卡西还有些束手束脚的，但现在他抱着带土，亲吻他带伤疤的侧脸的时候，动作自然而放松。  
“……我喜欢你的礼物，但这是谁想出来的？”卡卡西在安静的黑暗中开口问道。  
“是阿飞啊……他说你会喜欢的……”  
卡卡西终于明白那怪异感从哪里来了——  
“阿飞和你很熟吗……我以为你们只是上下属的关系呢……”  
带土奇怪的看了卡卡西一眼，他贴着卡卡西的胸膛，突然明白了卡卡西的意思。  
“你是吃什么醋啊……阿飞是我……弟弟，我们长得很像，那小子的主意也多。”  
“有多像？”卡卡西有些好奇，毕竟带土和阿飞完全是两个性格的人，而且他们的关系又那么亲密……  
“他和我是双生子。”带土闭着眼睛，他现在累了，“我们长得一样……好了我要睡了……”  
卡卡西体贴地关了灯，但其实他还有些话没说出来，真的是普通兄弟吗……这样的关系，不觉得奇怪吗？

 

卡卡西做了一个古怪的梦。  
梦里还是自己的卧室，但主角并不是自己。他看到的熟悉的的下半张脸，脸的上半部分是一团黑雾，男人身上穿着一件黑色的长袍——  
卡卡西认出来这是谁了，这就是一直蒙着脸的阿飞。不要问他是怎么推断出来的，在梦的世界里事物是没有逻辑，也经不起推敲。  
阿飞看上去很满意自己对房间的布置，点了点头，接着开始一边唱歌，一边把黑色的棉绳抖出来……  
等等！  
让梦里的卡卡西目瞪口呆的事情发生了：阿飞把绳子朝着带土身上绕，把他哥哥绑成了卡卡西之前看过的那副色情的样子！紧接着那小子似乎不太满意的样子，很戏剧性地歪歪脑袋，露出了一个微笑，“阿飞知道哥哥有哪里不对啦！”接下开拿起剪刀和剃刀，就要对带土的内裤下手……  
卡卡西惊醒了。  
他现在不得不反省自己是不是真的该少看《亲热》系列，少听同事闲扯——禁忌的双生子、两张相同的模样下是不一样的性格，藏着怎样的……  
卡卡西想着那些少女编辑部同事常年浸淫的奇怪内容，不由打了个哆嗦。

【2】  
“晓”是现在的当红网络乐队，演唱风格多变，成员称得上全能，最近更是因为成立了独立的工作室而备受关注。  
当然“晓”从一开始火起来，是因为这里面每个人的颜值都高到爆表。每个晓粉最为津津乐道的是他们在网路上公布的第一个mv，当时弥彦和长门还走的不是后面的朋克蒸汽风，乐队的成员也没有明确的分工，所以差不多是极少数几次全员（除后期）到齐的合集。可以说，mv的内容、九人晓袍出场和极有辨识度的乐队风格，让“晓”一夜成名。  
可惜的是除了官博之外，乐队成员们全部没有公布自己的个人博客。  
所以今天某知名大型弹幕网站争取到了对“晓”的第一次专访的时候，粉丝沸腾了！这意味着什么？这意味着有更多了解自家爱豆的机会啊，而且弹幕提问环节不正是爆料/表白的好机会吗？  
事实上乐队也在准备这次访谈，只不过……并不是大家想像的相互通气……他们的老板，宇智波带土先生就提了一点要求：“不要打起来就行。”  
……这句话特指飞段和角都先生。  
本质上来说这个乐队里大家观念都不太相同——准确的来说就是谁也瞧不起谁、但他们也没有什么矛盾。平时这帮人也不会特意聚在一起，在一起工作的时候也不是吵架就是沉默。  
小南斜靠在沙发上 举起手指来一边观察指甲涂匀没有。虽然在乐队表演的时候妆画得重，但平时作为单身女性其实不喜欢浓妆，今天不得已补涂了指甲。  
她边看边问道：“今天阿飞去吗？”  
“……应该吧。我记得要求全员到齐，那他肯定来的。”鼬在旁边回答道，他一向是避免冷场的好帮手——主要是晓没有阿飞真的太容易尴尬了。  
小南挑了挑眉，“你们有人见过阿飞长什么样吗？”  
一片寂静。  
“那就是都没人了？”  
“……我见过啊。”坐在角落的金发男孩子小声地说道，“但是他戴了一个一点都不符合我审美的橘色面具，丑死了。”他还皱了皱鼻子。这个叫做迪拉达的鼓手因为年纪小、正太脸，一直很受宅男喜爱。  
“……那就到时候再说吧。”小南摆了摆手并不在意的样子。

虽然只有一个人见过阿飞，然而阿飞真是太好认了。  
在通向直播厅的路上，突然传来“前辈我来啦”的叫声，听上去一派生机活力。众人转过来，只看见来人身穿着印有“tobi”大字的T-恤衫，斜戴着一个鲜艳的橘色面具，基本上只能看到左下小半张脸。  
……  
“迪拉达前辈好呀！阿飞来迟了真是不好意思呢❤，看在阿飞是第一次就原谅阿飞吧~”来人夸张地做出一个双手合十的动作，一副可怜巴巴的样子，但是迪拉达一点都不领情。  
“才怪！阿飞你都迟到多少次了！”他看上去就要给阿飞一个教科书一般的肘击，被旁边的蝎拦了下来。  
“旦那！”蝎拍了金发少年的脑袋一下，于是对方虽然不情愿，但还是老老实实地闭嘴了。  
阿飞见状高兴地拍了拍手，“老板说人到齐了就OK啦，那么我们就开始吧！”

卡卡西和带土趴在床上看着录播，他虽然喜欢“晓”，相比起来还是工作更为重要一点。但怎么说呢……看录播的他还是受到了不小的冲击：  
比如说娃娃脸的蝎……已经30岁了，而且和刚成年的迪拉达是同性情侣，但平时他俩打架比谁都狠；比如说鼬是宇智波原来的继承人，年轻有为却毅然叛出家门去搞了艺♂术；再比如说长门和弥彦平时在mv里看着很凶，其实现实生活中内心非常温柔，大概是整个乐队里面最爱管闲事的两个……等等。  
当然，还有从未出场过的，幕后后期加上原创作词作曲，戴着面具的、动作和语气都很夸张的阿飞。他一出场就非常地让人喜欢，一看就知道又活泼又开朗的样子，当大家得知《月之眼》是他创作的时候，整个屏幕都被类似于“神曲啊！”“大神收下我的膝盖”之类的词语刷屏了。  
但要说起来，卡卡西第一次见到阿飞的时候，对方并不是这个样子。  
那一天，他穿着一身黑衣，戴着帽子和口罩，在高高的悬崖上。四周的云霾灰暗而阴冷，海风吹得他摇摇欲坠。年轻人坐在边缘上，周围还有好几个空酒瓶。他似乎喝够了，就摇摇晃晃地站起来，做出一副飞翔的姿势——他想跳下去。  
卡卡西当时只是一个游客，但他不能看着别人，从他头顶、在他眼前跳下去、然后死掉。他也不知道为什么会这么想，但总之他在悬崖下先报了警，接着开始向着阿飞喊话。他忘了自己具体说了什么，都是些零零星星的琐事，但总之青年放弃了跳下去。  
卡卡西接着被警察赶走了。  
但几周之后，卡卡西收到了一份邮件，落款是工工整整的Tobi字样。他们交换了电话号码，平时阿飞还常常会发简讯骚扰他，看上去终于从自杀的阴影中走了出来。卡卡西渐渐就与年轻的阿飞熟识了起来，他其实还不太适应这样突如其来的朋友，但他珍惜每一份友谊。  
……而且最重要的是，他通过阿飞认识了带土。  
他的一生所爱。  
卡卡西翻了个身去搂带土的肩膀，“其实，说起来……还多亏了你弟弟，不然我可能无法认识你。”卡卡西眼睛眯成了一弯月牙，“我一见到你就很喜欢你。”  
“……是吗？”但是带土的反应却可以称得上冷漠了，他只是闷声闷气地问了一句，接着就不吭声了。卡卡西感觉微微有些古怪，他迟疑了一下，但没有说什么，只是揉了揉带土的脑袋。  
“晚安。”

【3】  
在卡卡西以为一切都会顺利地进行下去的时候，一件意想不到的事情出现了——  
带土单方面与他断绝了联系。  
卡卡西不知道怎么回事……他甚至不知道自己犯了什么错误。  
他向带土的手机发短信，发邮件，都完全没有回音。去带土的工作单位找，得到的却是人已经离开很久的消息。  
卡卡西愁得不知道该怎么办。  
几个好友听了之后，先没管好友对自己隐瞒了恋情这件事，只是问他有没有男朋友的朋友的联系方式，说不定其他人知道带土的行踪。卡卡西听到之后只是一愣：  
阿飞已经很久没有联系他了。  
他急急忙忙地打给阿飞，却发现自己播的竟然是空号！卡卡西想起那个有自毁倾向的青年，只觉得冷汗直冒。  
最终他记起来了后辈伊鲁卡曾说过，他似乎教导过一个姓宇智波的孩子。卡卡西攥着那最后一根救命稻草，打了电话过去。  
“……你是宇智波佐助君是吗？不好意思打扰了，你认识宇智波带土这个人吗？”  
电话那边沉默着，只有电流偶尔“滋滋”地划过，失真的声音仿佛隔绝了听筒两边的世界。  
“……他是我叔叔。”终于，一个沉稳的少年音响起，“但他失踪了。”

他和佐助约在咖啡店见面。  
不一会儿，一个单手领着书包的男生走了过来。他拉开椅子坐下之后就很不客气地说道：“带土虽然是个贤二，但是他不会无缘无故地离家出走。”你干了什么？  
那少年眼神让人战栗而恐惧。  
“……我不知道。”卡卡西是真的绝望了，他和带土就像世间最普通的情侣，会吵架也会和好，但他们的感情一直都深厚而绵长。  
“……”佐助揉揉脑袋，他这个小叔叔头脑不错，品行也端正，就是身体不太好，最近才从疗养院里出来。但是这才没两年呢，没人知道他有了男朋友，也不知道他为什么突然不见了——让人烦死了！  
“你把名字和联系方式给我。”少年从书包里翻出来纸笔递过去，“我回去查一查。”  
卡卡西依次写好，只是在还回去的时候问到，“你知道阿飞去哪里了吗？就是带土的那个弟弟？他好像……”也失踪了。  
刚刚起身的少年转过身子，黄昏那古怪的紫橙色吞噬了面前少年的半张脸，映得他瞳孔血红。他开口，声音仿佛是吐着信子的毒蛇，缓缓缠绕着，绞杀着卡卡西。  
“我们家就从来没有阿飞这个人，带土叔也没有过兄弟。”他一字一顿地说到。  
卡卡西如坠冰窟。

他做了一个怪梦，梦见血红的满月从他的腹腔升起，沾着不知是什么脏器的碎片。那轮红月在天空中滴落下粘稠的血块，落到半空变成了纷纷扬扬的红色花瓣。  
他感觉自己是在下沉，有什么尖锐的东西刺进他的小腹。四周一开始还有那些哭闹和尖叫，但不一会一切都消失了，在死寂的黑暗之中，他看见有什么东西在他脚边躺着，他弯下腰看过去的时候，却看见一块巨大的钢筋混凝土板压在带血的身体上。  
那是他自己。  
带土一下子惊醒了过来，他呼吸急促，愣愣地看着天花板，老旧的旅店墙壁上都是剥落到一半地墙纸，角落的地方还长了奇怪的植物。  
他一偏头，看见阿飞在一旁睡得正香，他没戴面具，但是却拿一块黑布蒙住了上半张脸，表情是说不出的放松。  
阿飞带他出来，说是有很重要的事情要告诉他，有关他们的幼年——那段缺失的记忆。  
带土知道阿飞是不会害他的，阿飞从很久以前开始就一直保护他，包括和他一起住院、一起管理“晓”和他的公司。最重要的是某一天的时候，阿飞笑眯眯地对他说：  
“哥哥，阿飞最近遇到一个长得超好看的人哦！脾气也很好，哥哥一定会喜欢的！”  
卡卡西像是一个为他量身定制的牢笼，他的半身空洞里终于有了个归宿。大概恋爱是从对方结结巴巴地说出“你好”开始的，带土开始熟悉卡卡西的生活——两个人因为叫外卖还是买菜做饭争执不休，甜党和咸党的口味总是带着些针锋相对的意味；吃完饭牵着八条狗出门，偶尔不小心放开了牵狗绳又是一阵的鸡飞狗跳；洗完澡之后两个大男人赖在沙发床上开始看电影，带土是先睡着的那个，当他醒来自己一定在床上睡的好好的，正对着卡卡西那张盛世美颜。  
生活美好而安稳，直到阿飞对他提出来了回家的请求。  
带土当然答应啦，虽然阿飞看上去挺不靠谱的，但是阿飞这么做肯定有他的理由。、  
带土的家乡在远远的村落里，没有通车，要进去基本上要靠步行。阿飞高高兴兴地走在前面唱着歌，“哥哥还记得吗？小时候我们一起出去玩的事情，去教学楼里玩捉迷藏……”  
带土摇了摇头，“不记得了……”  
“没事！”阿飞回头对带土露齿一笑，“到了之后很快就能记起来的！”

卡卡西与其说是被“请”进来，不如说是被“拽”进来的。  
佐助在他身边黑着一张脸，其实如果是普通的失踪还好，毕竟宇智波家在座的哪一个没有离家出走过，佐助本人更是把这种体验达到了登峰造极的地步。  
但是这件事从提到阿飞这个名字开始就不太正常了。  
卡卡西知道带土的家庭环境不错，但他还没有正式和他的家人见面过，因此没有想到最后跟来了一大帮人。  
对面坐着的一个中年男人看上去就气势不凡，开口问的第一句话就是：“你和他什么关系？你干了什么，阿飞是谁？”  
“我是……旗木卡卡西，是带土他男朋友。我不知道问题出在哪里……但是，带土说阿飞是他弟弟，他们俩是双生子。”卡卡西谨慎地回答道。  
谁料那男人一听完，往下一拍桌子，“臭小子！他怎哪里来的弟弟，怎么什么事情都没和我说！”他看上是一副不怒反笑的模样，转过头问身边那个留着黑色长发的男人：“他身上的定位器还在吗？”  
“……”那男人抓抓脑袋，抿着嘴回答，“不在了，我们来的那段路上我查了信号，似乎是弄到其他人身上去了。”  
这下那年长者反而冷静了下来，转过来对卡卡西说道：“听着，我现在没心情管你们俩的事情，你告诉我阿飞是个什么人，长什么样样子？”  
卡卡西把他能说的都说了，说完还不忘提问：“我觉得阿飞和带土关系真的非常好，带土他和你们相处的时候……难道没有提到过他的弟弟吗？”

【4】  
“快到啦，我们以前就在那里玩游戏，哥哥有很多、很多朋友哟！~”阿飞蹦蹦跳跳地指了指前方，歪歪扭扭的“木叶”两个字就写在牌子上。  
阿飞还是小孩子心性啊，每次不在老宅都要自己打掩护，还好斑老头不是那种死缠滥打的人，不然他还要想好怎么编理由应付。  
“有印象吗？”阿飞挥了挥手问到。  
……带土眯着眼睛看着面前这块牌子，他脑子里有什么一闪而过，但最终还是什么都没有留下来。  
“……没有。”带土泄气地说，每次他这么做的时候，那沮丧的样子都和阿飞出奇的像，那天真的稚童的气质在他身上就没有改变过。  
“要不然我们进去看看吧~，阿飞最喜欢在这里玩捉迷藏啦！”阿飞听到之后也没有太失望，而是马上提议，“村子废弃了的话，今天我们就住帐篷怎么样？阿飞也好久没和哥哥一起睡啦。”  
带土听了之后摸了摸阿飞的头，他的手机和往常一样没怎么响过，而卡卡西没有和他煲电话粥的习惯，那么既然没人找……住在这里也OK啊。  
“好啊，那我们进去看看吧。”

“很久很久之前，带土被拐骗过，大概失联了半个月。当我们通过警方找到他的时候，他已经在重症监护室了。”斑缓缓开口道，看得出来他不是很乐意提到这个话题。“一开始他有很严重的心理问题，他被拐骗的时候已经可以记事了，但我们什么都问不出来，他连续做了好几个月的噩梦之后，突然就把这件事情忘了。”  
“带他去看医生，医生说可能是因为记忆给他带来的伤害太大，所以他自我封闭了起来。  
“我们都觉得这是件好事，但是在之后，他的精神状况时好时坏，需要长时间的定性的治疗。  
“你看到的带土，是现在治疗后最好的状况。”  
卡卡西感到……震惊后的麻木。他没有听到带土说过类似的话题，毕竟他看上去身体状况是那么良好，精神也非常稳定……  
“但是，”卡卡西艰涩地开口，“如果阿飞不存在的话……为什么这个身份完全活跃于带土的生活之内呢？阿飞又是谁呢……为什么‘他’不想让你们发现他的存在呢？”  
在警局工作的止水开口道：“我觉得阿飞可能是小叔他臆想出来的朋友……在之前那次案件里面，也有很多孩子死掉了，有没有可能是里面有一个玩的好的孩子呢？”  
斑皱了皱眉，他朝旁边的长发男人看了一眼，对方心领神会地出去打电话。  
“但是从根本上来说，阿飞就算是幻觉，那带土叔他去哪里了？如果是原来的朋友，不管是死是活，变成幻觉总要有一个目的吧？失踪是失控级别的行为，没有外因或者内因是不肯能这么做的。”佐助却泼了一盆冷水，“真相早就查出来了，就是最单纯的拐骗，我叔叔不是个傻子”  
“……小叔叔失忆是一件确定的事情，而且就算他真的记起来了，也会先和我们联系，不可能自己一个人就跑走的。”一个留着长发的青年冷静地指出来这一点。  
一时间场面陷入僵局。  
“……好的，了解。”打电话的黑长直回来了，“出事的地方是一个叫做木叶的村子，找到他们的地方在离那里不远的医院，怎么样，是先去医院吗？”男人询问到。  
卡卡西从头到尾没有说什么，是因为他脑子里一直有个声音响着——  
不对！  
不对！  
不是这样的！  
直到他听到了木叶两个字，卡卡西一下子站了起来：“开车，我们去木叶，快！我怕来不及了！”

废弃的建筑空旷而黑暗，带土看得出来这里是一个小商场的样子，但是大多数地方都已经倒塌。现在太阳快下山了，四周的物品也开始变得模糊起来。  
“就是这里啦，哥哥还记得我们以前玩的那个捉迷藏的游戏吗？哥哥喜欢藏到柜子和桌子底下，藏得比谁都好呢！”阿飞喋喋不休地开始讲起以前的故事，“哥哥以前最喜欢带着一个小女孩玩，都不带阿飞，太见色忘义啦~  
“那个女孩有棕色短发，脸上不知道是自己摔的还是被人打的，脸颊两边各有一块淤青，哥哥记得……她叫什么吗？”  
阿飞的声音突然低沉了起来，带着古怪的正经。  
叫什么……带土迷迷糊糊地想着……他拼命回忆着。不知道怎么回事，他觉得这样的阿飞格外可怕，一旦他想不起来，似乎就有什么……  
……不好的事情发生。  
“我记得是……叫琳，是吧！”带土突然心里出现了个名字，让他脱口而出。  
“对啦！带土带着琳，在整个商场里来回躲着呀，跑着呀，但是鬼真的太狡猾啦！带土于是叫琳藏在一个仓库的边缘，他去把鬼引开。”阿飞这次不再叫带土哥哥了，他像是自言自语般，继续往下说下去。  
“带土遇到了更多、更多的伙伴，那么好孩子带土该怎么办呢？要不要带着他们玩呢？”  
没有玻璃挡着的夜空，没有云也没有风，在深黑的云幕下，升起了一轮血红的满月。

“我小时候……是被绑架过去的，所以神志一直都比较清醒。”卡卡西坐在车上回忆道，“当时，我记得我被绑到的地方就是一个叫木叶的村子。”  
年幼的卡卡西因为比起同样被绑架过来的孩子，他小太多了，这个年纪的孩子能做好加减法都不错了。  
“警察不知道怎么回事，突然间就打草惊蛇了，他们自己内部乱了手脚，最后准备把所有的孩子撕票。  
“当时我和有个大孩子商量，大家一起逃出去，实在不行藏起来也可以。”  
想必那个黑发的、虎头虎脑的孩子就是带土了。  
他们一开始都是又害怕又茫然的，看得出来那个带护目镜的男孩子都快要哭出来了。但他最终没有，而是一抹眼泪假装镇定地对着别的孩子说道：“我们藏好，鬼就不会找到我们，到时候我们就不会死了。”  
“……万一他们发下我们了呢？”有的孩子胆怯地问道。  
“我不怎么会藏啊……”另一个孩子看上去就要哭出来了。  
“不会的，我如果看到他们来了，我们就发出一点响声，他们找不到就会去找别人。”那男孩紧紧拉着卡卡西和旁边一个叫琳的女孩子的手，“我会保护同伴的！”他这么说着，好像突然间拥有了无尽的勇气。  
事实上带土从那时候的表现来看，真的是又机智又果敢，他带着两个人，在这小小的商场里弯着腰东躲西藏，直到太阳下山。  
就当他们准备休息的时候，卡卡西皱着眉头趴到地上听声音。  
“有人好像被发现了。”那急促的脚步声，带着孩子啜泣的声音，如果卡卡西能听见，那么“鬼”也肯定听得见。  
带土一咬牙，他带着琳退到仓库里。一抬眼就看见了一个大大的箱子，“爬上来，琳，你就藏在这里，我等会来找你。”  
男孩子压着声音说，他看上去可靠极了。  
但是他还太小，他并不明白这样的遮蔽物事实上会有多么的……显眼。  
“我和带土出去引走那些人……他们其实没有枪，只有匕首和麻醉剂……”卡卡西闭上眼睛，“但那对一个小女孩来说……已经够了。”

“带土走呀走呀，好不容易甩掉了‘鬼’，高兴地跑回来的时候，却发现有个男人在仓库里等着。  
“带土当然很勇敢啦，英雄是不该害怕的嘛，但他还是被吓着了。  
“这个时候，同样勇敢的同伴——小银毛，替带土挨了这一下，好险好险，差点就瞎了诶！”阿飞做出一个拍胸口的动作，带土一动不动——他的后背已经被冷汗浸湿了。  
“这个时候阿飞就登场啦！阿飞说‘不准动我的朋友！’然后就在地上拿起了那把沾血的匕首，阿飞杀掉了‘鬼’，阿飞也是英雄啦！”  
“然后阿飞就打开了箱子……”  
带土突然捂住耳朵蹲下，“不要说了！我不想知道！”  
“踩到了湿乎乎的水潭，闻到了奇怪的味道……”  
褐色头发的、温柔的女孩，喉咙被割开了一个大口子，流下来的、粘在衣服上的东西像是天空一样黑。男孩发出了野兽一般的啜泣声，他拼命地把他的小小伙伴拉出那个箱子，在月光下才发现那向外面溢出来的是红色的鲜血。  
他带不走他的伙伴了，他只能把他的朋友放在冰冷的水泥地上，任灰尘和泥土沾上她的面颊。带土——准确地说是阿飞，拉着卡卡西的手向外面跑出去，他不想藏了，也没办法藏了。  
这是当时最正确的决定：他们一路走着，看着不少的孩子躺在血泊里，眼睛在月光的反射下映出啦一片红色，仿佛是世界上最昂贵的宝石。  
一声巨响，大地震动着，摇晃着：整座大楼斜着塌了。

“你看，都是你的错。”阿飞不再笑了，他脸上的黑布落了下来，显现出一张完好无损的、与带土一模一样的脸，不过瞳孔却红的出奇。  
“你害死了那么多人，不是每个人都擅长躲藏的呀，比如琳，对不对？”那眼睛里藏着的恶意仿佛都能溢出来。  
带土觉得自己摇摇晃晃地向着阿飞走去，向着那断崖走去。  
“一个疯疯癫癫的、异想天开的杀人犯，死去的12个孩子里面，为什么没有你呢？”阿飞突然出现在了他身后，“想想，如果卡卡西知道的话……他愿意和一个杀人犯交往吗？愿意和一个疯子交往吗？愿意和……阿飞交往吗？”  
“我就是你呀！胆小鬼，自私地忘了一切，还想要得到幸福吗。”阿飞在带土耳边轻轻地说道。  
“现在，跳下去吧！”混乱的，身体仿佛被掏出了热乎乎的内脏，献祭般的向前走着，背后是憎恨的、疯狂的、绝望的目光。  
“等一下！带土！琳死掉不是你的错！”正当这时，那熟悉的声音传了过来，“你救了我们。”卡卡西喘着气跑了过来，他猜对了！  
阿飞不是什么幻想出来的故人，而是带土的次人格，带着带土没有的嘲讽、绝望和带着记忆的自毁倾向的人格。他和主人格斗争着，相互影响着。以前一直压抑得很好，直到卡卡西和带土交往为止，一切都变了！  
毁灭倾向的人格憎恨着，他与卡卡西第一次相见的时候，就认出来了这是以前的那个银发的小孩，并且喜欢上了他——但是卡卡西并没有喜欢阿飞。

明明是一样的人，但是喜欢的并不是自己呢？  
怎么办呢？是杀掉忘记那段记忆的卡卡西吗？但是自己舍不得啊……不愿意杀掉爱人，就杀掉自己吧！

“不要这么想……我愿意接受的，不只是什么都不知道的带土。”卡卡西大声地冲着楼顶喊去，“我一直都记得小时候你牵着我的手的感觉。我喜欢的带土是个哭包，总喜欢把一切错误往自己身上揽，但那又怎么样呢，就算你杀了人，我知道那也是带土啊！”  
卡卡西，白的像雪一样卡卡西，不知道什么时候握住了带土的手。  
银色的月华铺满大地。

【尾声】  
这是“晓”最后一站的巡回演出。  
罕见的，戴着橘色面具的阿飞也上了台。  
他拿着话筒，还是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，但是出口的声音却是低沉又性感，“谢谢大家，作为晓的一员，今天有特别的曲目献上。”  
阿飞先生摘下了面具，那是一张半面布满伤疤，但是极为英俊的面容。  
无视了粉丝传来的震耳欲聋的打call的声音，“这里有一句话想送给台下的不知名的白毛先生。  
“我喜欢你。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事……从3000字不断扩写到12000，怎么办我也很绝望啊。  
> 要大致来说，就是一个我ntr了自己（不是）的故事  
> 人的负罪心理是很难说的……可能以前可以忘掉的事情现在想起来真的非常残忍  
> 如果你觉得狗血……那可能是我写到后面超出大纲的心理感受
> 
> 总之谢谢你来看~


End file.
